Deal With the Devil
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Spoilers for End of season 6: Jane and Lisbon's new relationship is put through the wringer when Thomas Volker reveals that a new Blake Association led by Red John's son is working for their own revenge, the only solution is to let Volker go undercover but he has his own agenda and it involves some terrible things for Lisbon. Jisbon
1. The Lesser of Two Evils

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I've had this idea toying in my head since December and with some of the spoilers from the finale...well I couldn't NOT do it. People wanted something different from me and this is as different as I can get. Quite honestly, I'm so excited. I haven't felt this way about a fic since Lavinia and The Best Mistake, who knew it could be this fun to be so EVIL!

* * *

Deal with the Devil

Part 1: He'll Come to Collect

Chapter 1: The Lesser of Two Evils

Jane was whistling in the break room while he poured himself some tea, Lisbon was mostly ignoring him as she sipped her coffee and flipped through a case file. It was Fischer who watched him intently, trying to figure out what was so different about him these past few weeks. At first she had believed he was merely happy that Lisbon had chosen to stay in Austin after all, cancelling at the last minute her move to DC. But this wasn't just that, this was…way too happy for just being excited.

Lisbon and Jane acknowledged each other with simple nods and smiles. He left to go sit on his couch while she stayed at the table. Now Fischer studied Lisbon, trying to figure out how much that woman knew. She'd turned down the offer in DC, an offer most agents would kill for. Not to mention breaking up with Agent Pike in the process, another dream for almost any woman alive. None of it made sense.

Fischer took a seat at the table, deciding it was time to do some interrogation on the agent and maybe get some answers. Lisbon looked up, expecting her to speak. "Something wrong?"

"No," Fischer said, "Just wondering if you heard from Agent Pike."

A pained expression flashed across her face and she shook her head. "We ended things thoroughly, but last I heard he was doing great in DC."

Fischer nodded. "I still can't believe you decided to stay after all, you had already packed your things."

Lisbon shrugged. "I decided that I wanted to continue the opportunities here."

"As opposed to the opportunities in DC."

She met her eyes. "I've done a lot of soul searching these past couple of years, I don't want to lose the friends I have, they are more important than any career."

She considered Lisbon's words for a moment, reflecting on the fact that she'd already had to say goodbye to two friends in California, not to mention the previous two years without Jane or Cho. It made sense maybe…but not with Jane.

"Then why is Jane so happy?"

"You think Jane should be sad I stayed?"

"No," Fischer explained, "He's just really, _really_ happy. Too happy."

Lisbon gave her an amused look. "You have a problem with him being happy?"

"Of course not, I just…he's got that smile of someone getting laid," Fischer told her. It hit her then and she gave Lisbon a conspiratorial look. "You think he's seeing someone?"

Lisbon started laughing. "Now just because he's happy he has to have a girlfriend?"

"It's different."

She shook her head. "Just because he's smiling a lot doesn't mean he's seeing someone, he could just be having a good day."

But Fischer wasn't satisfied at all. "Something is going on, you know him better than anyone, you'd know if he had a girlfriend."

Lisbon just shrugged as if she didn't care. "He hasn't said anything to me about any girlfriend, if you want to know you'll have to ask him."

"He'll never tell me."

"Nope," she agreed, "but he'd have fun with driving you crazy."

Fischer had to smile at Lisbon's teasing. "You're as bad as he is sometimes."

"Oh no, I'm never like that," Lisbon disagreed, "I just think it's funny that you are obsessing about it."

"I don't care," Fischer told her honestly, "I'm just surprised you don't."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I've had enough of Jane, I don't need to add anything personal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fischer thinks you are seeing someone," Lisbon told Jane as they shared a drink in his trailer he left conveniently in the parking lot of the FBI. She was enjoying the taste of the pinot Jane had picked out, letting it settle on her tongue.

Jane quirked his eyebrows as if he was mildly entertained. "Really?"

"Yep."

"What made her think that?"

Lisbon took another sip and smiled at him. "She says you are too happy, a sure sign of a man who is getting laid on a regular basis."

Jane chuckled a little. "That's quite a leap of intuition, I could just be enjoying my life. That doesn't mean I'm seeing a woman."

"That's what I said," Lisbon told him.

"Yes, there are a myriad of reasons I could be happy, just because I'm seeing a woman doesn't mean anything."

Lisbon stopped, finally catching what he said. "You just said that you are seeing someone."

"I did," Jane agreed, he was still smiling.

"So you confess, you're seeing someone and you're happy."

"I said I was seeing someone," Jane repeated, "Just because she is beautiful."

"Oh?" Lisbon said.

"And intelligent."

"Well I hope so, she has to be to keep up with you."

He nodded. "She's also charming and strong."

"Hmm," Lisbon murmured, "Strong. Strong as you?"

"Stronger," Jane told her, "She's overcome quite a lot in her life."

"Then she should know better than to be with you," Lisbon replied.

"True," Jane agreed, "or maybe she's so wonderful that she's willing to take a chance on someone who doesn't deserve it."

Lisbon tilted her head a little and smiled. "Wow, sounds like you made quite a catch."

"Oh I'd say so."

"Who could possibly compete with that?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know."

Lisbon kept her eyes on Jane; they stared at each other, smiling at each other with a soft gentleness. She was the one who leaned in to press her lips against his, meeting in a perfect sensual kiss of familiarity and warmth. Jane pulled her closer, putting his hands on her back, tangling his fingers into her hair.

She pulled back a little and shook her head. "I can't believe you roped me into such a cheesy scene."

"You enjoyed the compliments."

"I'll kill you later," she told him, "I'm more interested in something else right now."

"And I'm the cheesy one," Jane replied before kissing her back.

He hadn't lied a bit; she was the perfect woman in his life.

* * *

Lisbon woke up surrounded by Jane, the same way she'd woken up yesterday and the day before that, pretty much the same way she'd woken up for the past six weeks. She was okay with that, there were worse things than waking up with a beautiful blonde Jane curled up next to you…actually there weren't many things much better than that.

Still she stumbled out of the bed and made it the two steps over to the tiny bathroom, knowing she'd woken Jane up after leaving his arms. "I really hate your trailer," Lisbon remarked as she took a look at herself in the equally small mirror.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night," Jane replied.

She couldn't help but smile there. "It was you I liked but even your good handiwork can't make up for this tin can on wheels."

"Hmmm, either you're hinting that I have room for improvement or you're exaggerating for the sake of wanting a bigger bathroom."

Lisbon stepped out and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. Jane was lying back in his bed, the covers rumpled and he looked like he was ready to invite her for a round two…or rather four. "You know what they say about men who live in tiny trailers?"

"That you are making something up because there is no such saying?"

"That they don't have any room in their life for someone else."

Jane scoffed. "There's plenty of room."

"Your bed takes up the entire bedroom," Lisbon reminded him, "You have a tiny closet that barely fits your suits."

"Oh I see what this is, you want closet space."

She threw up her hands. "Well I can't keep stealing my clothes out of my car."

Jane sat up the sheet slipping and giving Lisbon a view she quite enjoyed. "Woman, I'll build you a closet if that will make you happy, but until then." He stood up and opened the second closet door that he'd used to put some of his more amusing odds and ends, including his toy helicopter. But now it was completely empty. "Maybe this one will do."

She eyed him. "How did you know?"

"I read your mind," Jane told her, "that and it was obvious after you started grumbling when you brought your bag in last week."

Lisbon grinned at him. "If we weren't going to be late for work, I'd be tempted to let you show off the bedroom of your trailer again."

"We can be late," Jane assured her.

"Abbott will go crazy," she said.

"We can be late," he repeated, pressing his lips to her shoulder

"It's unprofessional."

"We can be late," Jane said again, now his lips found her neck and she gasped.

"Okay maybe just this once."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was a little late to work, not as late as Jane was since she maintained he needed to arrive at least twenty minutes after her in order to avoid arousing suspicion. He always grumbled about that, thinking that hiding their relationship was rather ridiculous. She always pointed out that there were clear rules against it while he simply replied that since the FBI was the one who wanted him, they wouldn't care if they were together. Lisbon wasn't so sure, especially since their relationship was still in the early stages, if any relationship that was twelve years late could be considered "early."

Jane managed to slink into the office as if nothing was different; she went on ignoring him as she was prone to do when she was trying to work. He could nap on his couch if he liked, she would do paperwork and be productive. As far as anyone knew they hadn't spent the night and morning testing out the limits of his trailer's bed.

Still when Abbott called or both Lisbon and Jane to come to his office she immediately assumed the worst.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Told him what?" Jane asked.

"About us," she hissed, "you, me and….and what we are doing."

"What are we doing?"

Lisbon glared at him. "Enough. Did you tell him about us or not?"

"I haven't had a conversation with the man beyond him being angry I was late, I didn't tell him it was because of you if that is what you are asking."

"Then what did you do?"

Jane shook his head, "Nothing."

"You have to have done something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Abbott wants to see us!"

He grinned when they walked into their boss's office as she gave him her infamous glare. Abbott didn't seem to find that unusual by any means, just merely nodded at them to take a seat. "A prisoner has contacted us," Abbott explained, "he says he wants to make a deal with us."

"About what?" Lisbon asked, feeling better immediately as it was clear this had nothing to do with her relationship with Jane.

"He claims he has information regarding a new resurgence of the Blake Association," Abbott explained.

Jane didn't look quite as convinced. "You believe another criminal conspiracy has started up again?"

"Well you do have a list of names we didn't find out."

Lisbon gave Jane a look but he wasn't concerned. "But that's assuming those people are the same as the ones this prisoner knows, it's doubtful."

"He has good intel, he shared a cell block with Reed Smithe before he was killed."

Now that was intriguing, Smithe had been killed by a shank in prison that many wondered was actually from a remnant of the ill-fated Blake Association. The prisoner who did the killing was already in for life, he hadn't had a thing to lose and never spoke about why he suddenly up and killed Smithe.

"That's interesting," Lisbon admitted, "But why aren't we sharing this with Cho and Fischer?"

"Because this concerns you, the prisoner only wants to speak to you two?"

"I'm going to guess we know this prisoner," Jane said, a simple cold smile on his face.

Abbott nodded. "Thomas Volker."

* * *

Lisbon hadn't been to the United States Penitentiary in Atwater, California in years, but she still remembered it well. Mostly she remembered the story of the guard who was killed by two inmates six years prior, stabbed to death with shanks. Then there was the murder of another inmate two years before that, head slammed against the concrete repeatedly. She knew that this prison had a reputation for bad things in recent years and as far as she was concerned the inmates behind those bars had it coming for them, particularly one she hated above the rest.

The attempted murder and kidnapping of a young boy was enough to put him away for his life, tacking on several suspected murders and proven corruption and extortion and Lisbon had been more than satisfied with the sentence for Thomas Volker. Her favorite part had been watching him slink back to prison after the trial. Actually her favorite part was shooting and punching him before arresting him.

She never wanted to see him again.

But now here they were.

"I can't believe we are doing this," she muttered as they checked into the facilities.

"We don't have to," Jane reminded her, "we could walk away."

"We have to do our jobs," Lisbon told him, "Volker says he has something, then we need to hear him out. It's not like we have a lot of other leads."

"Then maybe I should do it alone."

"He asked to see me."

Jane tugged her arm to make her meet his eyes. "We both know why he wants to see you."

She nodded. "To be the smug jackass."

"No," Jane said, "not just that."

Lisbon couldn't help but shiver, remembering the snake-eyed criminal who undressed her with his eyes. He always made her feel naked and exposed, in a terrible way. She was afraid to think about what fantasies that man had about her, she knew not one ended well.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, "He'll be handcuffed to a chair. The worst he can do is open is mouth."

Jane didn't look like he agreed with her but she didn't wait for him, instead taking the lead as she headed for the commons. She wondered about Jane's behavior, he'd been concerned about her and Volker in the past but this was a bit more extreme. This was being protective to a whole other level, she had to smile at that, he didn't want the woman he cared about being hurt.

They sat down in two uncomfortable chairs that were bolted to the floor. Jane looked around at the surroundings. "This seems familiar."

"Yeah it does," Lisbon replied, "But you should be on the other side of the table."

He grinned then. "For once, I'm not."

"Try and keep it that way."

She saw the guards escorting Volker open the gates and lead him through. There he was in prison fatigues looking pale but still determined, there was that old disgusting smirk on his face. He immediately locked eyes with her and never looked away. She did her best to simply stare back, even if she wanted to hide herself from him.

"Agent Lisbon," Volker said drawing out her name with pleasure, "how lovely to see you again."

"Tell us what you know," Lisbon insisted right away, she wanted out of there as soon as possible.

But Volker didn't acknowledge that order, instead he smiled at Jane. "Mr. Jane, it has been a long time. I was betting I would meet you in here after you killed Red John."

Jane merely shrugged. "Things are different when you kill a monster, people tend to not care so much."

"I'm quite certain Teresa cared," Volker said, now turning his sneer to her. "You were still rather upset that he was gone when we met last year."

Lisbon shifted slightly uncomfortable while Jane actually turned to her in surprise. "What?"

She gave him a quick look that told him to stay quiet. "This is about now, Volker. You wanted to meet with us and here we are, it's time you held up your end of the deal."

"Not so fast, Agent Lisbon," he replied, "I need some assurances that you will come through on your end of the deal."

"And what do you want?"

"To get out of prison."

"Absolutely not."

Volker gave her a sly grin. "You don't understand, if you want my help I need to get out of prison. I'm no use to them if I'm locked up in here, then I can't help you catch them."

"We don't even know if '_they_' exist." She pointed out, "We'll need more than the word of a killer."

He leaned forward. "The new group is headed by a man named William Harper, I'm certain that if you look into him you'll find out his father is non other than Thomas McAllister," he gave Jane a smile. "I think you can understand why he would have a special interest in you."

Lisbon stared at him for a long time before shaking her head. "You're not getting out of prison."

"Then we are done here," Volker said, ready to leave.

Jane leaned over to whisper in Lisbon's ear. "We need to talk for a minute." She nodded her head and he led her aside.

"What?" she whispered, "is he lying?"

"I can't tell," Jane told her.

"What do you mean you can't tell, you can always tell."

"I can always tell when you are lying because you are terrible at it," Jane reminded her, "Volker is a bit more adept."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes. "All right, what are you thinking then?"

"I think we need to look into this," Jane said.

"So you believe him."

"No," Jane replied, "but if he is right and McAllister did have a son then there's a very good chance he would like to kill me or both of us, I'm not quite ready to die yet. Are you?"

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not, then she shook her head. "No, I'm not."

They made their way back over to Volker who was smiling once more. "We'll look into it. If there is some credibility, then we can see about making a deal." Lisbon suggested.

He grinned, very pleased indeed. "Wonderful, I so look forward to working with you, Teresa. You are still a beautiful woman, how delightful for us both."

Lisbon tensed up and tried not to show how disgusted she was, just motioned to the guard to take Volker away. The two of them remained sitting for a few moments; she eyed Jane to see his jaw was set. He was mad, she could tell. She just wasn't sure if he was _only_ mad at Volker in this situation.

Neither one of them said a word as they made their way out of the prison. She pulled out her cell phone to call Cho. "Hey, Cho," she told their fellow agent, "Have Wiley look up William Harper, see if he has any connection with Thomas McAllister."

The other agent did as he was bid without any questions asked. Lisbon waited calmly for Jane to speak but he was still staying entirely silent. It was starting to get to her. "What is wrong?"

Now Jane did meet her eyes and she saw he was indeed pissed at her as well. "How can you even ask that question?"

"I'm not the one who is trying to play a game with us."

"No, you just went off to meet a psychopath by yourself with out telling me."

She raised an eyebrow at that before crossing her arms over her chest. "That was over a year ago. You were still in Venezuela and Volker tried for an appeal. His lawyer said he wanted to talk with me and I thought maybe he would confess to Amanda's murder. He didn't."

"Let me guess," Jane said, his voice stoic and low. "He remarked about your appearance numerous times, tried to twist your own testimony around and riled you up so you left entirely disgusted and angry."

Lisbon looked down at the ground then. "Something like that." It took her a minute before she met Jane's eyes again. "Why does it bother you?"

"Do you not understand what he wants?" Jane asked, "He's obsessed with _you_. Whatever plan he has, it somehow involves getting you alone to do some truly horrific things."

"I can take care of myself."

"He isn't a threat you should take lightly."

"I don't recall everydoing that," Lisbon hissed, "you were the one who let me handle him alone."

"And when you realized you couldn't do it without me I helped," Jane reminded her, "What makes you think you will be able to succeed where you didn't before."

"Are you saying I failed?"

"No," Jane told her, "Just that you are going to have to do more than just follow the rules and watch your back, Volker isn't like Red John, he doesn't have any respect for you."

She wanted to make a remark but bit her tongue; somehow she had a feeling that it would be better not to say anything at the moment. She had a lot more to risk now with Jane then just their friendship and partnership, even if he was pissing her off too.

Instead they marched back to their rental car in silence, she had a feeling neither one of them would be talking to each other for a while.

* * *

It took a few hours but finally Cho called back with the information they had been waiting for. She and Jane had spent a couple of chilly hours in the hotel room, actually they had two but they hadn't touched the other one since they shared a bed these days. Lisbon put her phone on speaker so that Jane could hear what they had discovered.

"Tracked down William Harper," Cho explained calmly, "mom worked as a waitress and any other odd job for years but she died in a car accident six years ago."

"And his father?"

"None listed on the birth certificate," he explained, "But she was from the same town as McAllister and he helped pay for her son's school and other things, her sister said they were close for a long time, always came by to see William. That he even named him."

Jane raised his eyebrows at that statement but didn't react otherwise. "What about the boy? What's happened to him?"

"Not much," Cho explained, "arrested for trespassing but was let off the hook, a few complaints but nothing that could be proven. He went to college at UCLA for a semester but dropped out, he was working towards the academy too and was doing well until he dropped out two years ago, he cited personal reasons."

"Right around the time Red John was killed," Lisbon pointed out, her eyes on Jane.

Jane still didn't react. "What has he been doing since?"

"Can't find much, he did spend a couple of months in Austin," Cho explained, "he's been traveling in and out of California."

"Find out anything you can, if anyone has been particularly close to has ties to the FBI." Jane told them.

There weren't many other orders given, she was still watching Jane to figure out what he was thinking. They finally hung up the phone and she turned serious to him. "What do you think?"

"That we need to go back to prison."

"So he really is Red John's son."

Jane was calm as he put his jacket on. "Looks like it."

She gaped at him. "That's all you have to say?"

"For now," he told her, "now we have to go talk to one monster to help track down another."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither one of them wanted to go back to the prison but there they were, waiting once more for Thomas Volker to show up. Jane was really not happy about this, she could tell, every muscle in his body was taut and his eyes were a colder steel blue rather than the usually light hearted ocean she'd gotten used to.

When he did come back, Volker was looking confident, as he should, he did seem to be one with the ace up his sleeve at the moment. "I can only assume you have confirmed who William Harper is."

"We believe there is a connection with Thomas McAllister," Lisbon replied, "but that doesn't mean he has restarted the Blake Association or that he wants revenge against Jane."

Jane stared at Volker, not up for playing that game either. "You have to have a plan, otherwise we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have given up a valuable piece of information unless you have something far more important that you are keeping from us."

He had his entire attention focused on Jane. "This is why I asked for you, I know you understand that some plans need to be outside the box."

"Those were my plans," Jane pointed out, "plans I could control."

"And you disagree with mine."

"I'm not keen on any plan of yours," he told Volker, "because I know you have something else, something you are keeping, some disgusting idea of your own. Involving Lisbon I'm sure since every five to six seconds you look down her blouse."

Lisbon flinched and had to resist the urge to tug her jacket around her. Volker's smug expression disappeared for a moment but only for a moment. "You don't have a choice, it's either take my plan or wander helplessly as the Blake Legacy starts taking out the people you care about. After what happened to lovely Van Pelt and her family, I know you won't want to risk their lives again."

Jane didn't move, just stared intently at Volker. "Then why don't you explain your plan to us?"

Now Volker was really pleased. "The Blake Legacy has quite a bit of manpower but they are little short on funds, fortunately I still have a rather vast assortment of them that the government has kindly frozen for me."

"They are funds you obtained through illegal activities," Lisbon groused.

"They need something," Volker explained, "Something I have."

"You can't get them unless the government unfreezes your accounts."

"Which will be done as soon as I am released from prison."

Lisbon was ready to walk out of there right then and there. "No, you aren't being released."

Jane held up a hand to silence her, which did nothing but tick her off. "You cannot expect the FBI to just let you go on your word."

"I fully anticipate that I'll be monitored, especially since the FBI will have to create the reasons for my release."

"Such as a successful appeal for a new trial," Jane stated, "in which you could be let out on bail and in the interim of a new trial be approached for by the Blake Legacy."

Volker nodded. "I knew you would understand it."

"I understand it," Jane agreed, "that doesn't mean I like it."

He turned to Lisbon. "How many of his plans did you like?"

"Close to none," she admitted, "But I trusted him."

Volker wasn't fazed by her statement, he accepted it. "I know not to accept such treatment, but you have to understand that this is the only way."

"Not from the way I see it," Lisbon told him, "There is never a good reason to let someone like you out of prison."

"You didn't mind bending the law a few times when you took down a major law enforcement conspiracy ring two years ago," Volker pointed out, "in this case you'll simply be doing one thing, tricking the public into believe I am a free man."

"And when this is over, what do you expect? A pardon?"

"No," Jane interrupted, "he knows he's not valuable enough to us for that."

He gave him a tight smile. "I know I don't have your talents." Volker met Lisbon's eyes again. "I'll go through my trial and the judge will rule that I can have a reduced sentence, twenty five years with parole in a little less. Then I don't die in prison and you can enjoy sleeping at night knowing that another conspiracy doesn't want you dead. Or you can walk out this door and watch your back until they finally catch you off guard, it's your choice."

He was waiting for her answer but Jane was the one who found his voice first. "We're not the ones who decide this, we'll get back to you when we have their answer."

Volker still looked pleased. "Of course, I look forward to it." His eyes met hers and she watched as he looked her up and down. "I also look forward to working closely with you, Agent Lisbon. It will be a refreshing change."

This time she felt the shiver crawl up her back and she couldn't hide it. She saw his pupils were dilated and his eyes were boring into hers. The guard pulled him to his feet and she could finally breathe again, too embarrassed to wonder if he'd just been excited or if he'd really been aroused by just toying with her.

Again Jane and Lisbon didn't speak until they made it outside the prison. Then she finally managed to talk. "What do you think?"

Jane didn't look at her. "We need to talk to Abbott, but he'll agree that this is as good of an opportunity as we'll get. We'll have to monitor Volker heavily but he'll agree to that as well."

"You aren't seriously thinking that we go with Volker's plan."

"I'm not thinking anything, I'm telling you what is going to happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Abbott's career is being defined by how he handled the downfall of the Blake Association, a resurgence is not acceptable, it needs to be killed immediately. He'll do anything, even let a prisoner go undercover to do it." Jane explained himself calmly, "You'll be spending a lot more time with Volker before this is over, it'll be hell trying to keep this all from coming undone."

"Meaning you are the only one who can accomplish that?"

Now Jane did look at her in the eye. "You won't be able to keep Volker in line with out me."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"It has _everything_ to do with you," Jane told her, his voice almost ice, "I know you saw what he was feeling in there, you think he's just planning to check out your ass once in a while when he gives us an update. He has a plan, a plan that involves destroying you, you won't be able to stop it."

Lisbon glared back at Jane. "I can take care of yourself."

But Jane just looked back at her. "No…you can't."

* * *

They were both still in an unsettled mood when they made it back to the hotel, Lisbon was angry that Jane didn't seem to think that she could take care of herself and Jane was angry because she seemed to think she could. Lisbon was actually glad for the phone call from Abbott but Jane wasn't particularly happy to hear what he had to say.

Abbott agreed that this plan was ridiculous but unfortunately was most likely their best option. It would take some time to get everything in order but they were going to return to Austin the next day and in a few weeks they would get everything prepared.

Volker would be unleashed, under twenty-four hour surveillance, but he would no longer wake up in an cell either. It pissed her off to no end that she was going to have to work with the man but it looked like Jane was even angrier.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Jane said, but she knew he wasn't happy.

"This is a stupid plan," she agreed, "And you're an idiot for wanting to go along with it."

"I don't want to go along with it," Jane corrected her, "we just don't have much of a choice. It's either let Volker out of his cage or stumble around blind as another police conspiracy builds up, this time hell bent on revenge against us."

She glared at him. "Then you should be thrilled, you love stupid ideas like this."

"Not plans that involve Volker getting anywhere near you."

Now she was getting mad for another reason. "I told you, I can take care of myself. I'm a cop, that includes _some_ training remember?"

"He's had three years in prison dreaming about this," Jane said, "you don't think he's prepared for that? Especially when you are likely to run off alone anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked her in the eye. "You ran off alone and let Red John attack you, not to mention seeing Volker on his terms last year apparently."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I was following Brett Partridge and doing my _job_, you were the one acting like you were the one man show all of those years." She folded her arms across her chest. "As for Volker, I was behind a plexiglass wall and trying to help bring him to justice for another crime."

"And playing into his hands," Jane stated, "he wanted to see you, to go back to his cell and fantasize about all of the deplorable ways he'd like to torture you."

Lisbon felt the sting of that but she had another card. "I'm sure he enjoyed you pointing that out to him, after all, you brought it up."

"I was shutting down his game," Jane said, "Something you were oblivious to, and you really believe that you will be able to watch your back when he's around when you can't even notice his lecherous glances?"

"I don't want to hear about this anymore!" Lisbon stated firmly, "go to your room!" She emphasized that order by actually pointing at the door.

Jane's face went from angry to amused in an instant. "Did you really just say that?"

"Go!"

He waved her off as he made his way out of the door, still warring with himself whether to still be upset that she didn't recognize the danger or laugh over how ridiculous she'd sounded as she'd ordered him like a child.

Lisbon had no such battles, she just wondered if she should throw the TV remote at his retreating figure or just a pillow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a long time for Lisbon to even attempt to get some sleep but it was impossible for her to actually relax enough to actually be able to accomplish the task. As the hours had passed her anger had cooled and clear thinking had filled in its place. Lisbon knew that there was only one thing on this earth that Jane cared about anymore and that was her, and here she was having to work with someone who was hell bent on destroying her.

He was scared…so was she for that matter.

Eventually Lisbon gave up on trying to sleep and grabbed the matching key card to Jane's room and heading out into the hall. She slipped the key into the slot before opening the door; she wasn't all that surprised to see he wasn't asleep either.

They stared at each other for a moment before Lisbon just said, "I couldn't sleep."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Neither could I."

They came together like two puzzle pieces falling into place, discarding their clothing onto the floor to find that solace they both needed. Lisbon had always thought that the men she dated needed to learn, to recognized what she liked and didn't. That wasn't the case with Jane, he knew immediately how to bring her to passion, and instead she found she was the one learning. Not about what he wanted…but about what their desires truly meant.

Sex with Jane wasn't just sex, she realized it was another form of communication between them. Be it letting the other know how much they meant or a way for her to tell him just how pissed off she was about his stupid scheme that day, it took a new level than anything she had experienced with anyone else. This time it was an apology, both of them saying they were sorry for letting their fears get in the way of things. She loved it when Jane apologized with strawberries…but making love was definitely better.

Lisbon lay in Jane's arms, hearing his heart return to a normal rhythm as he laid tender kisses to her hair and temple. She smiled and pressed her lips to his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and she felt his smile against her hair. "I'm sorry too." He turned her so she was looking into his eyes, his hand cupping her chin. "I can't lose you, you know that. You're the only thing I have worth living for in this world."

"Yeah, you told me," she said, "on the beach when you wouldn't let me run off the DC."

"Oh I would have," Jane replied, "if it was what you wanted, it would have killed me but I would have." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Thankfully I know you better than you do."

Lisbon rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Or maybe I'm just an idiot, choosing the guy who is completely insane but I can't seem to stay away from."

"You're right, we should probably both get our heads examined."

They laughed a little and Jane pulled her into kiss her once more before letting her rest her head on his chest again so he could tangle his hand in her hair. They were quiet and she wondered if they would both just go to sleep but he surprised her once more. "He wants you, but he won't have you. I won't let him."

She lifted her head to look at him again. "I know. But you know that I won't _let_ anything happen to me, just like you need to watch your back too. This relationship goes both ways, I'm not sure if I can live without you either."

He pushed her hair back and nodded. "Then we'll have to watch out for each other, like we always have."

She leaned forward to put her forehead against his. "Like we always will."

They kissed again, one filled with promise to seal that oath. Then she went back to lying still in his arms, letting him stroke her hair and skin. This was what she loved most, being able to be loved by him and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Even though they both knew they were only fooling themselves.

* * *

A/N: Hope that whet your appetite, next chapter is the beginning of Volker's release and start of this tangled web. Oh it's going to be bad, just you wait...


	2. Another Agenda

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few Mentalist DVDs (those are MINE! My sister can't have them heheheh)

A/N: So sorry for the wait, I had to go attend my uncle's funeral which sucked away my motivation to write for a while. Luckily a bet with Donna made me post a OS which gave me the boost I needed to get back into the saddle. Thanks so much for having faith with me in the last chapter. Hopefully everyone will like this one as well

WARNING: This chapter is M rated, so if you don't like that stuff, skip it. Everyone else, keep a cigarette handy ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Agenda

Her moan filled the bedroom as Jane picked up the pace, shifting her hips a little higher around his waist to change the angle and deepen the penetration. Lisbon let him know how much she appreciated this change by groaning and nuzzling his throat, just the way she knew he liked it. Jane reciprocated by wedging his hand between their bodies to find her core, rubbing that spot of nerves that immediately sent her spiraling over the edge, he didn't last much longer either.

Jane collapsed on the side of her, both of them pausing to catch their breath. She smiled at him, that wide grin of happiness, and placed one hand on his chest over his beating heart. "I guess you were in the mood to be rough tonight."

"I didn't hear any complaints," Jane replied, also smiling. She loved when he looked like this, exuberant with the same post-coital bliss that everyone felt.

"I wasn't making any."

He laughed a little and kissed her softly before rolling out of the bed to head to the bathroom. She heard him dispose of the condom and wash up before appearing back in her bedroom. "Are you going to keep another on standby or are you finished proving your virility tonight?"

"Only when I'm a very, very old man," Jane told her, pulling her back onto his chest, "maybe not even then."

"Better not," Lisbon replied, "you'll have to be good for something when you're in your nineties."

"I think there are one or two things I will be good for besides in the bedroom."

She giggled and snuggled closer. "As long as we're both around to find out."

He captured her hand in his but didn't say anything; still she saw the very soft smile on his face. She wasn't sure exactly what that meant but chose to take it as something good. They stayed quiet for a long while, just basking in each other's presence before they were separated tomorrow.

The last couple of weeks had been a bit of a whirlwind of activity as Abbott received permission from his superiors and the preparations were made to sell the release. Volker had received a hearing where his first trial was declared a mistrial and now he was to be released into house arrest pending his new trial, at least that was what the public knew.

They didn't know it was an operation that involved Volker being released to infiltrate an organization of rogue cops led by the probably psychotic son of a serial killer. When said project was complete the new trial would commence with a predetermined outcome, guilty but with a lesser sentence of twenty-five years including the years previously served. It rankled Lisbon that they were making a deal with Volker but everyone agreed that it was better than no deal at all.

Lisbon turned over so her chin was resting on his chest. "Do you really intend to drive that metal bucket on wheels across the country?"

"Of course."

"Why? It's stupid, you're leaving days early, not to mention the time and gas you'll waste getting there. It's entirely inconvenient when you could just take a nice plane trip to Los Angeles."

Jane smiled and ran his thumb over her lips. "But if I take a plane then I'll have to stay in a hotel room for weeks on end, I don't want to do that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Says the man who lived in a hotel room for _ten years_ when he wasn't living in an attic."

"Precisely, I refuse to stay in a hotel for an extended period of time anymore, those pillow mints get old after a while."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Fine then, drive the tin can to California, even if it means leaving me for a few days."

"Oh, somehow I think that means you'll miss me."

Lisbon grinned. "I'll miss having something warm to sleep next too," then her smile turned positively wicked, "and other things." Her hand that she'd stealthily moved without his notice, suddenly squeezed him beneath the sheets.

Jane gasped and she started laughing. He took that opportunity to flip her back over onto her back, now nestling the rapidly hardening part of him in between her thighs. "Well then, I better give you plenty of memories to last until we meet again."

She was still laughing a little as he kissed her, but her laughter soon turned to happy sighs of passion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane did leave early the next morning, not before they made love one last time. He left while she was still sleeping but she woke up to a pot of coffee and a beautiful note left by her mug. It helped that he sent her texts, pictures of the places he was stopping at in Texas and Arizona, of course nothing would ever compete with Patrick Jane in the flesh.

So she boarded the plane with a sunny disposition, quietly ignoring the fact that she was going to be working with a man she despised entirely and instead focused on promise that very soon she would be with the man she adored. Lisbon took her seat next to Fischer, grateful that at least she wasn't stuck in the hated middle seat and stifled a laugh at Wiley who was squeezed in-between Abbott and Cho, poor man.

"Something tells me you made the seating arrangements," Lisbon remarked to Fischer.

Her friend smiled. "All I did was book the flight…and ensure some in flight entertainment."

"You think Wiley will survive?"

"Only if he bores Cho and Abbott to death talking about robots."

They both laughed then and snuck glances at their three coworkers; no doubt they would enjoy the uncomfortable silence and pleas from their eyes from them. But in the interim, Lisbon and Fischer both pulled out their notes and files on the investigation as the dutiful agents that they were.

"Looks like Volker is one sick bastard," Fischer remarked.

Lisbon had to smile then. "I can't argue."

"And yet you did a one woman campaign to nab him?"

"I wasn't alone and it was personal," Lisbon admitted, "He killed a witness I promised I would protect. I had to get him for Amanda."

Fischer nodded, understanding that impulse. "But he seemed to like the game."

Lisbon looked away, not wanting Fischer to see how embarrassing it was. "Yeah, he liked believing he was the smartest man in the room." She shook her head. "He wasn't, he'd just paid off the right people."

"Is that what Jane thinks?"

"Jane knows what happened, he helped me catch him."

"But does he agree that Volker is only a threat when he has money?"

Lisbon winced; she knew she'd been caught. "No, he thinks that Volker is going to try and get revenge against me."

Fischer didn't like the sound of that. "Will he?"

"He can try."

Lisbon turned back to file, closing that subject effectively. She knew Fischer looked at her for a while in concern; she didn't want anything to happen to her. But Lisbon was sure she could handle Volker, she'd done a decent job of it before.

* * *

The flight eventually ended with Cho managing to let Wiley live though it was probably a close call. Fischer and Lisbon did enjoy Wiley explaining in detail his favorite X-Files episode to Cho, they had to hide their giggles when Cho actually glanced their way and looked at them with a pleading expression. She had a feeling that the next flight Cho would book himself.

Still she was happy when they pulled the rental cars up at the hotel and she saw the Airstream taking residence in the parking lot. Abbott glared at the thing, probably because it still represented how much he had to give in to get Jane to join the FBI. He turned to Lisbon. "We're going to the headquarters here in a few minutes, go tell him."

She nodded, literally just dropped her bags in the room she was sharing with Fischer. Lisbon tried not to look like she was too anxious but did speed walk across the parking lot. She was going to knock on the door but it opened and she saw Jane's beautiful face for the first time in days.

"I was just about to knock."

"I saw the team when they pulled up," Jane explained as he ushered her inside.

"You didn't come out to greet us?"

"I couldn't risk it," he said before closing the door and pushing her up against it. In an instant she was being kissed thoroughly with the same passion and vigor of their goodbye but this was even more welcome. Lisbon was more than happy to participate, leaning against him and twining her fingers through his curls to pull him even closer.

Jane's hands were busy moving over her chest to squeeze one breast through her clothes; she was fine with that until he started heading south. Lisbon broke the kiss and shook her head. "No, we can't do that right now."

"We've been separated a few days," Jane reminded her, "isn't this the proper greeting."

"We're leaving for the headquarters here in a few minutes."

"Then we'll make it quick."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Great, five minute sex, that's just what a girl wants." She pushed him back. "We have to go."

Jane groaned. "You're killing me, Teresa."

She looked down to see that Jane truly was happy to see her, Lisbon couldn't help but grin. "You've told me about the wonders of biofeedback, use it."

He gave her a look, a mixture of amusement and annoyance. She smiled and kissed him again before opening the door and marching out into the sunshine. Jane followed a few minutes later; apparently biofeedback still did have its uses. She was still trying to hide her smile, when they rejoined the group at the cars.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the FBI headquarters in Los Angelas with both Jane and Lisbon managing to keep their hands to themselves the whole ride. When they got inside they were introduced to the team that was assigned to help them out in the investigation. It was headed by Agent Bradley and the main person they were going to be working with was another Agent Heather Greene.

She was a rather pretty young woman with straight blonde hair and large brown eyes, supposedly she was the tech assistant that would be helping them run background checks as well as keep track of Volker. Wiley had complained about that since he was the one who normally did those tasks, he preferred to work alone.

"I have connections to all of the major databases along with first priority," Heather explained, "anyone that Volker comes into contact with I can run a background check and get their full information within a few hours, we'll know who they are and what connections they may have to William Harper."

Wiley didn't look all that impressed for a bit until she reached over to show some files to them and he noticed the bracelet on her wrist. A simple metal band that had the words "_The Truth is Out There"_ engraved on it. His eyes lit up when he saw that. "You like the X-files?"

Heather met his eyes. "Are you kidding? I love it. I went to the film premiere just to meet the cast."

"Have you been to Comi Con?"

"Six times."

Abbott stared at Wiley and Heather as if one of them had suddenly grown a second head. "What does any of this have to do with our jobs at the moment?"

Both of them looked ashamed. "Nothing, sir," Wiley said quickly while Heather had to stifle a smile. Jane was grinning like he had enjoyed the show immensely and was ready for an encore. Lisbon was amused too and she and Jane exchanged looks, she could actually read his eyes there, which said that he couldn't wait to see how Wiley would bungle this one up.

"How will we keep track of Volker?" Fischer asked, getting back to the important business.

Heather held up small ankle GPS monitor. "This is a SCRAM bracelet, he'll wear it on his ankle and we will be able to track him wherever he goes, it will detect any sort of alcohol or narcotics he takes in as well as being tamper proof. We'll know where he is where ever he is and what he is doing."

"Will this include normal surveillance?" Abbott asked.

"As much as we can," Heather admitted, "But the monitoring is important because if we have FBI agents staged outside of Volker twenty four hours a day then we are afraid that will prevent him from being contacted by the association."

They hated that idea, the GPS monitoring looked impressive but they all would feel better if trusted eyes were on him at all times. So she was surprised when Jane actually said. "She's right, we have to leave openings for them to talk to him or there is no point to even letting him out of prison."

Abbott stared at the monitor for a moment. "Then we'll have to introduce Volker to his new accessory."

Lisbon couldn't take her eyes off of the bracelet as she wondered if this would be enough to keep Volker on his leash. A shiver ran through her as the thought of how flimsy it looked registered, would it be enough to keep her safe?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Volker was set to be released at three in the afternoon. Lisbon, Jane and Cho showed up to give him the formal instructions as well as the new ankle bracelet. Only Lisbon and Cho were assigned to go but Jane insisted on tagging along, Lisbon knew she would have to get used to being joined at the hip with him until this whole plan was over. But she couldn't blame him; if the roles were reversed she would probably do the same.

He was brought out wearing a crisp new suit and smiling that same snake smile. "Hello, Agent Lisbon. I'm happy that you are here to see me off."

"I'm not here for that," Lisbon replied, "or to make you happy. We're here to remind you that you are being released for official FBI business and that you will be monitored remotely the entire time."

Cho handed the GPS device to the guard who went about putting it on Volker's ankle immediately. But Volker never stopped watching her the entire time. "You are required to inform us of any information regarding the Black Legacy," Lisbon told him, "if you violate these terms, then the bargain will be nullified and you will be put back in prison immediately."

"I understand," Volker explained, "and I'm happy to report that I've already been contacted."

They were all a little surprised by that. "Really?"

He nodded. "A note left in with my personal affects, I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Lisbon snatched it out of his hands to take a look while Jane leaned over to peek at it himself. It was a simple white piece of paper with a typed address on it and a time.

_147 Ducchanes Street_

_1 PM Tomorrow_

She gave Volker a skeptical look and he smiled. "I didn't write it."

"If you are thinking of going there unsupervised, think again."

"I won't wear a wire," Volker told her, "they'll catch me."

"We can't just take your word."

Jane agreed with her. "Someone should go with you."

Volker smiled. "They want to kill you, if you want to die, be my guest."

"If he is anything like his father than he'll want me to suffer first, I'm the last one they want to harm."

Lisbon glared at Jane. "That's enough, you're not going with him to meet the son of Satan anyways."

"You're not my boss," Jane reminded her, "I am doing this."

"No, but Abbott isn't going to allow you to walk into a den of vipers either," She said, "and don't think I won't handcuff you tonight if I have to in order to keep you here."

"I have a feeling he would enjoy that," Volker interrupted the tiff between Jane and Lisbon. She turned to see that the criminal was smiling, smirking actually and she had the feeling he knew what was going on between them…and that he took some perverse pleasure in that.

"Shut up," Lisbon hissed.

Volker held up a hand. "I'm going in alone, have FBI discreetly tail me if you wish but wires and company would be far too obvious…we don't want to ruin this plan when it has only just begun."

Jane and Lisbon stared at him and then each other, neither one of them liked this plan and neither one of them knew a better way. So while they were arguing with one another with their eyes, Cho was the one who spoke up. "We'll discuss the options with the team, don't go anywhere without calling."

He gestured the bracelet now at his ankle. "Well you'll know even if I don't."

"Yes we will."

There were a few more checkout procedures to take care of, including the collection of belongings. Lisbon wasn't surprised that a nice BMW complete with a driver was there to pick him up outside of the prison. She had to stand there and watch Volker smirk at her from the back seat as he was driven away. Out of bars and free.

When he was gone she turned to see that Jane was watching her. "Don't say a word," she warned him, "or I won't be held responsible for what I do next."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Oh really? You don't know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Going off with Volker? Running off with him to RJ's son? You would have gotten yourself killed!"

"You don't know that," Jane replied.

"If the Blake Legacy didn't kill you then Volker would have, and if by some measure you managed to escape both alive, then _I_ would kill you afterwards. So either way you would be dead."

The jackass actually smiled at bit at that statement. "I have no doubt that you would." Lisbon glared at him, not finding any of this funny in the least. Jane turned to Cho and said quietly, "Mind giving us a minute?"

The agent didn't look at all like he minded; in fact he seemed ready to get away from the blowout between the two lovers. She turned to look at Jane when they were all alone, arms crossed and eyes flashing. "What the hell were you thinking in there?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm not going to sit by and let Volker twist this into what he wants."

"Which is what?" Lisbon snapped. "Stop playing games and start being honest with me, like you promised!"

"I won't lose you."

"To what? Volker or your own idiocy?"

Jane sighed and finally met her eyes. "This isn't as simple as you want it to be, Volker has another agenda then this one. You know that."

"And getting yourself killed will stop that?"

"Keeping an eye on him will."

Lisbon glared at him. "You know what will hurt me worse than anything that bastard could do to me? Losing you _again_, especially now."

"You're not going to lose me," Jane assured her.

Lisbon just shook her head. "Then don't do this, don't suggest ridiculous things like throwing your life away to save me…because I don't want that life. Not without you."

"Then we have hit a roadblock. I won't allow you to get caught in his web and you won't allow me. So, agent what do you suggest we do?" He was smiling now, giving her that heart-melting look that meant he was on her side.

"We look out for each other," she suggested, "and keep being honest."

"I can do that," Jane said, "But you know I'm never going to stop trying to protect you…because I can't lose you either. There is no way I'd be able to survive it."

Lisbon knew he was entirely serious, he'd already lost one woman he loved, it would be impossible for him to be able to go on if he lost another.

"Okay," Lisbon said, "I won't shoot you this minute."

Now he laughed, that was her way of saying she forgave him for being an idiot. It was perfect. "Wonderful, now that there is no risk of dying, we can go finish up with the team."

She took his hand and he squeezed hers, a silent way of saying he promised to keep his end of their little bargain. That was their way of communicating and it was perfect.

* * *

The brainstorming session with the rest of the team spilled over into dinner so they piled into a table at a local seafood restaurant to talk the case over with fish, french-fries, tartar sauce and some light beers. It was actually rather fun, a light, a nice break from the normal nose-to-the-grindstone environment that they were used to.

"Here's what I don't understand," Fischer started on the next subject. "The background check into William Harper doesn't show much interaction between him and McAllister, so if they weren't close, why would he want revenge on his death?"

Jane shrugged, casually sitting back in his seat. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well he doesn't seem to really care about his father."

"No, but that means he probably hates him and wants to prove he's better than him," Jane explained, "all stemming from his real feelings of wanting his father to show him love and affection. I took that from him, so he wants to get revenge on the one person who did, that and his need to prove he is better than his father means he is doubly motivated to win this game."

"Which is just a reminder that the thing Jane is good as it is making enemies," Lisbon teased which caused a few chuckles, Jane among them.

Things started taking a different turn as the conversation became about Jane and his ability to piss anyone and everyone off. "Is it true he had his own filing cabinet of complaints?" Fischer asked.

Cho answered that one. "Yes, I had to carry all of them."

"God that was a nightmare going through all of those," Lisbon remembered, "like finding a needle in a haystack."

"All done in the service of helping humanity," Jane said.

"Right," Lisbon said, "You served humanity when you got us locked in a box in the middle of the desert."

"You got locked in a box?" Abbott asked.

She nodded. "Jane got me put on suspension—."

"Of course he did," Fischer interrupted.

"So in his attempt to get me off, he called me in to interview some suspects without back up. Which led to us getting found out and thrown into a metal shipping crate and dropped off in the desert. We were rescued by a boy and his goat."

That made everyone at the table laugh out loud. "You didn't shoot him?"

"I thought about it," Lisbon admitted, "but then what would I have done with the body?"

"Yeah, I guess it is better to wait for a more convenient place to shoot him."

"Should I at all be concerned that you are helping each other plan out my murder?" Jane asked with faux worry.

"Not if you figure out how to stop pissing us off," Lisbon offered with a smile.

Jane grinned now, a wolfish grin. "Oh I have ways."

She rolled her eyes and everyone else chuckled thinking that it was Jane being Jane. Cho started telling the infamous tale of Jane vs the mob boss which helped bring a few laughs. Lisbon noticed with a smile that Cho was looking at Fischer the entire time, it was fun watching Kim and Cho try to act like they didn't want the other to notice them. Of course if it lasted much longer she might have to enlist Jane's help to nudge them in the right direction, they both deserved to be happy after all, why not with each other?

Her musings were interrupted by Jane placing his hand on her thigh. She stopped sipping her drink, her whole body freezing up as soon as she felt his warm touch. But it didn't stop there. His hand slid further up her thigh, making her blood heat up and her core started to throb.

"All I did was teach him how to golf," Jane interjected, "I didn't help him wack someone in the desert."

His hand moved towards the inside of her thigh, fingertips brushing her core with a feather light caress. Her own hand shook as she grabbed her beer to take a hurried sip and try to calm herself down. That only encouraged him as he pressed firmer, fire now raging in her blood.

There was a moment of relief when he finally pulled his hand away, she wanted to scream at him for stopping the torture and kill him for starting it in the first place. But Jane surprised her once again; he reached up to pull the zipper of her pants down slowly. Jesus Christ!

Now his hand eased into her pants, slipping underneath her panties until he found the wet and hot flesh. Shit, if he kept this up she'd be having an orgasm at the table!

Lisbon bit her lip to keep from moaning as his dexterous fingers worked at her core, sliding up and down, rubbing her clit in smooth and firm circles designed to drive her insane. All the while he was acting as cool as a cucumber, calmly having a conversation and sipping his drink as if he wasn't feeling her up under the table.

"You okay?" Cho asked her.

She nodded and tried to keep her voice under control. "Just…a little…warm in here."

She was going to kill him. Once they got out of this restaurant she would do it. After she had sex…twice, then she would kill him.

Then just as abruptly, the torture ended. He pulled the zipper back up and removed his hand entirely. It took a lot of effort to keep from cursing at him in front of everyone, especially when she managed to turn and see that he was grinning like he'd just won the World Series. The bastard, the beautiful bastard!

Now she was just supposed to sit here and make small talk while she was brimming with unsatisfied desire?

God help her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somehow Lisbon managed to avoid talking to or being near Jane once they left the restaurant. She rode with Fischer back to the hotel and hurried straight for their shared room. She took a shower, still incurably frustrated, something a hot shower could not help with. Lisbon had to sit on her bed and talk to Kim, listen as she chatted about her family and subtly brought up Cho. But Lisbon wasn't too good of a conversationalist at the moment; her mind was still stuck on her frustrations.

Mercifully, Kim yawned and declared she was exhausted. It didn't take long for the lights to go off and they both settled into their beds, but only one was intent on sleeping. Lisbon waited for an hour, watching the clock every five minutes until she was sure Kim was sound asleep. Then she grabbed her room key and threw a pair of shoes on before carefully creeping out the door and into the warm night air.

Jane's trailer was parked twenty feet away in the parking lot. It only took a few seconds for her to hurry across the pavement and knock on his door. He opened it within a second, grinning widely. "You're fifteen minutes late," he said before pulling her into trailer.

He immediately began to feast upon the warm flesh of her neck, but she resisted a little bit. "I ought to shoot you for what you did at the restaurant."

Jane smiled against her skin. "Call it payback for this afternoon."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Payback because I didn't want five minute sex with everyone waiting?"

Jane just chuckled and pulled her into his arms again. "Maybe it was to ensure you came tonight."

"You think I needed an incentive?" She said softly, pressing her belly against his erection, causing him to growl low in his chest.

His hands when around her waist to her buttocks and hoisted her up against him, she reciprocated by wrapping her legs around his middle and kissing him deeply as he carried her the short distance to the bed. They tumbled onto the mattress, both laughing a little with the carefree feeling of the moment.

Jane crawled on top of her, peppering gentle kisses along her cheek and her jaw. "To think, you made fun of me bringing the airstream." He said these words between kisses, "but you didn't think of the convenience."

"Convenience?"

He pulled back to smile into her eyes. "Otherwise I would be sharing a room with Cho, Wiley, or God forbid, Abbott. Our sex life would be regulated to restaurant bathrooms or the back of the rental car."

Lisbon imagined them doing gymnastics in the backseat and started laughing a little. "I guess the idea of not having sex didn't even occur to you."

"Bite your tongue, woman."

"Says the man who was celibate for how many years?"

He kissed her deeply. "Which means I have to make up for lost time, no sense in wasting anymore now."

She started giggling again but those giggles quickly turned to moans as his hands and lips got busy. "You are terribly over dressed," Jane declared, reaching down to grab the hem of her oversized shirt and whisked it over her head. He took in the sight of her naked except for her panties, his eyes wide and dark with lust. "Beautiful," he whispered and leaned down to taste what he had uncovered.

Lisbon arched her back and moaned again as he teased one nipple with his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue. He turned his attention to the other breast, which had her clutching his head to her chest. But he started kissing his way down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel for a bit, before finding the lacy panties. She'd banished dun cotton in favor of more flattering silk numbers, Jane only pretended he didn't know her normal wear.

He slid the garment down her legs, palms splayed so he was feeling the silky smooth skin of her thighs and calves, before tossing the fabric behind him carelessly. She bit her lip and grinned at the same time, her hips shaking in anticipation because she knew what was coming. Jane knelt between her legs, letting her feet rest over his shoulders as he continued to caress her thighs. "I love that I can do this to you now," Jane said, "I finally get to make my fantasy true."

Then he made good on his fantasy, dipping his head down in between her thighs. He started with a few long slow licks, before adding in some quick flicks. Her groans were very loud, she tugged at his hair, guiding him where she wanted him most. But Jane was determined to draw out the torture for as long as possible.

He finally added his fingers to widen her, pushing one, then two in until she was sobbing, clutching the sheets in a tight grip. She felt the warm heat start to fill in her belly, growing and spreading until it finally burst. Jane kept feeding her climax with his fingers and his tongue until she was shaking and sated.

Only then did Jane pull back with a wide grin. She opened her eyes to look at him, watching as he pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants. Lisbon smiled at the considerable tent in his boxers. She crooked a finger at him, "Come here."

Jane knew better than to argue with his woman. He lay down on the bed beside her and she immediately started running her hands over his smooth chest. She dipped her head to kiss his chest with gentle kisses down his torso until she found his boxers. A wicked grin passed over her lips and she reached inside to find his hard length.

Now it was his turn to moan as she started her own personal torture, squeezing and pumping him with her small but very efficient hands. She kept up her ministrations until she was satisfied before pulling his boxers down, Lisbon gave him one more squeeze before kneeling on top of him and guiding his length inside of her.

It was a slow and beautiful torture until she was fully seated on him, his length filling her completely. Jane had both hands on her hips as she rose up to begin to move. Lisbon was keeping her thrusts slow and smooth at first, giving her time to catch up to him. Then she immediately changed the pace, riding him fast and hard which took a lot of effort on his part to keep from coming right there on the spot.

Lisbon was entirely focused on getting what she wanted and Jane was equally as focused on getting her there too. Jane sat up, the angle changing so he hit a particularly sensitive spot that had her tensing up. He pulled her closer so that he could go deeper and began to thrust more forcefully inside of her. Jane reached between their bodies to find her clit and began to rub it in hard fast circles and she started bucking her hips. A few more thrusts and she unfurled once more in his arms, her climax even stronger this time.

Jane kept up his movements through her orgasm, prolonging it until tears were spilling from her eyes. The tight clenched muscles around him took most of his control away and he didn't last much longer until he was finally spilling deep into her. Then he fell back against the pillows, keeping her clutched in his arms as they both worked to catch their breaths.

His fingertips glided down her bare back, their skin was warm and sweaty but they were both content. "Well," Jane said after a moment, "I think that was worth missing you for a few days."

Lisbon grinned and shook her head. "I take back everything I said about your silver bucket, I might even come to like it if we use it more often like this."

"Oh woman, you might live to regret that statement."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was close to three in the morning when Lisbon finally made her way out of the airstream to head to her room for some much needed sleep. Jane begged her to stay but she was insistent, mostly because she knew if she did then neither of them would be sleeping. It was too hard to resist him when they were both running so hot they could explode with a simple touch.

So she hurried back across the parking lot to her room before stopping so she could stay still and quiet. After a few heartbeats she carefully put the key in the lock and very, _very_ slowly opened the door. Lisbon stood in the dark doorway for a full minute, barely breathing until she was sure Kim was still asleep. Then just as carefully, she shut the door, wincing at the 'click' when it finally closed completely. Again she stayed very still, sighing inside her head with relief that Kim hadn't even stirred.

Lisbon headed right for her bed and sat down, smiling with relief that she'd gotten away with it.

Until the light turned on.

Fischer sat up in the bed with her interrogation face on. "You want to tell me where you were or do you want me to guess?"

Lisbon just blinked at her, like a raccoon caught in the porch light. "I…I took a walk."

"To the airstream," Fischer finished rolling her eyes. "So that's why you changed your mind so fast, you traded from Pike to Jane."

Lisbon stiffened. "No it wasn't like that, not at all. Jane was finally honest with me, I couldn't just give up the chance I'd been hoping for."

"And he did it all at the last second, stopping a plane," Fischer added. She was thoughtful for a moment. "What did he tell you?"

"That he loved me," Lisbon said with a small smile, "He actually said that he loved me."

Kim's eyebrows went airborne. "Wow, I can't believe he actually said that."

"Neither could I," Lisbon admitted, now full blown grinning. "I mean I waited for him for so long and then he finally says it, without taking it back."

"He took it back?"

Lisbon blushed and looked down. "Once, when we had to fake him killing me. He said he loved me, shot me and then later he told me he didn't remember it."

"And then you found out he'd slept with Red John's mistress and spent a year chasing her," Fischer said, "gee, I wonder why you doubted him for so long."

She couldn't very well argue with that. "Things were different after he caught Red John, but it still took a long time for him to open up. So I thought that I would go with Pike who didn't have a problem being honest with me."

"But Jane was who you wanted all along," Fischer finished, "and when he thought he was losing you he hijacked a plane, told you he loved you and you decided to stay."

Lisbon blushed again and nodded. "I've been in love with him for years, of course I had to stay."

But Fischer didn't look like she was quite as enthused as Lisbon. "And Jane got exactly what he wanted."

She frowned, not liking at all how Fischer had said that. "We both got what we wanted."

"But you stayed, you gave up an opportunity to stay with Jane, just like you gave up your job in Washington to join the FBI and gave up any chance to further your career at the CBI."

"This isn't about my job," Lisbon insisted.

"No, this is about how Jane always knows what to do to get you to do what he wants without actually giving up anything in return."

"What are you talking about?"

Fischer gave her a careful look. "If he's in love with you, why is he still wearing his wedding ring? Pretty hard to commit to someone else if you are still wearing the ring that binds you to another woman."

"That was just to keep from everyone finding out we are together."

"Please, we all knew or guessed. Abbott knows, Cho knows, Wiley doesn't know but Wiley doesn't know a lot of things."

"_You_ didn't know."

"I knew, I just didn't have any proof until you came back here at three in the morning glowing like only a woman does after great sex."

Lisbon turned bright red at that comment but Fischer just continued. "There's no way Jane doesn't know that everyone knows, just like there is no way he just 'forgot' that he said he loved you. So I repeat, why is he wearing that ring?"

She looked down at the floor, feeling like she was being chastised but also that someone was forcing her to look at harsh realities. "I don't know."

Fischer nodded but wasn't finished yet. "I have another question. Has he said he loved you since he jumped on that plane?"

Lisbon met her eyes. "He said he meant it."

"But has he actually said it again, has he actually said the words 'I love you' again?" Lisbon didn't speak for a full minute. "I bet he gets you to say something and just agrees, or kisses you as 'proof'."

"It means something," Lisbon insisted, "And he does love me."

"I'm not doubting that," Fishcer replied.

"Really? Then why the interrogation?"

"Because I need you to see that you are falling back into your old rythym with him. You give; he takes but doesn't open up. The only difference now is you get to have sex with him," Fischer shrugged, "which is at least something, then again he slept with Lorelei Martins."

Now she glared at Kim. "This is _nothing_ like that."

Fischer held up her hands in defense. "Okay, you're right. He actually does love you, I'm sure of that, he isn't using you to get to a killer either." Lisbon seemed mollified by that statement but Fischer still wasn't done. "But he isn't opening up, at least not enough. He tore done some of that wall but the sealed up the rest, he gave you an inch but not everything."

Lisbon was quiet for a very long time. She wanted to fight Fischer on this but couldn't help but think back to that moment in the TSA holding room. She'd confronted him about what he'd said on that plane and his first instinct was to play dumb, that they were talking about 'pickles' instead of love. Then when she'd finally gotten him to say that he meant it and asked him to say it again, his response was the same. "Say what?" Then he'd kissed her.

None of that was bad but…but why could he admit that he loved her when he was going to lose her but not when they were together in bed and happy? Why only then?

"Oh my God," Lisbon said slowly, "you're right. Oh God I'm a complete idiot!"

"I never said that."

"But it's true! I finally force him to open up and then let him shut it down all over again! And it's worse this time; he can kiss me and make me forget all about it! It's not like before when he didn't have any weapons besides avoidance!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "His kiss is a weapon?"

"Every time I say that I love him he kisses me," Lisbon continued, "he kisses me or starts to have sex with me, he never actually says it back! And I just fall for it every damn time!"

"He _does_ love you," Kim reminded her.

"How should I know that? He never _says_ it!"

"Words aren't easy for him," Kim told her, "At least not the _truth._"

"That's an understatement."

"The fact that he's opened up enough to be with you is huge," she said, "it means he's finally ready to move on, something that he was never able to do even when he was stuck on that island with free drinks and lots of women." The angry look Lisbon shot Kim said that was the very _wrong_ thing to say. "What I mean is that he is taking steps in the right direction, but you can't just keep falling back into your old habits. Stay vigilant, keep pushing him about this. You need to talk to him. Find out where this is going. Do you have a future or is this just going to be about booty calls when cases are done? Is he going to take that ring off sometime in the next century or not? And dear God, get him to actually _say_ how he feels, actions don't mean quite as much as the truth, not when it comes to him."

Lisbon felt like she was being given advice from relationship coach…or a real good friend. Like a teenager she couldn't help but ask. "But he really does love me?"

"Of course he does, if he hadn't he wouldn't have jumped on a plane and told everyone." Fischer paused and then smiled. "Did everyone applaud when you told the flight attendant you needed to get off?"

Lisbon smiled too. "Yes, someone even shouted 'Go get him!'."

Fischer laughed at that and nodded. "Like I said, just push a bit more, he's a guy, that means there's always more work to be done."

"Especially Jane," Lisbon groused, "he's a construction zone of work." They both laughed lightly and Lisbon grew somber as another thought crossed her mind. "Do you think Abbott will do something about us?"

"And risk losing Jane? No," Fischer said, "he thought something was already going on when he hired you, why would it finally happen change anything. Besides, as far as I know you just came back from a walk, and that's how I plan to keep it."

Lisbon smiled, feeling slightly better as they both lay back down to go to sleep. Fischer turned out the light and for a few more minutes things were quiet in the dark. Then she reached up to turn the light back on and sat up in bed. "Okay, I can't. I have to know, tell me what happened when he got on the plane and don't stop until tonight."

Lisbon had to laugh and realized this was exactly what it was like as a teenager talking to her girlfriends about her first date.

It was fun.

* * *

A/N: Fischer isn't wrong, I had a lot of fun writing that last scene because I got to twist the final scene of the finale around perfectly. Looking at it from that perspective, it does fit my fic nicely. Lisbon will be sure to bring it up soon, but she and Jane will have a lot more to worry about than their relationship with the Blake Legacy and VOlker start to work their own plans.


End file.
